Narcissus
by Partridge On A Pear Tree
Summary: Munakata Reisi is an exceptional woman. She already has so many achievements despite her young age. She's a consistent first honor and at the same time, she also is her school's student council president. And it really was not a good thing for Fushimi Saruhiko to be dorm mates with her. Fem!ReiSaru. AU. Crack. Oneshot.


**_A/N: This is a high school alternate universe, where the two of them are both girls and will be in the same dorm room._**

—-

Munakata Reisi is an exceptional woman. She already has so many achievements despite her young age. She's a consistent first honor and at the same time, she also is her school's student council president.

And it really was not a good thing for Fushimi Saruhiko to be dorm mates with her.

Saruhiko thinks that she is a very domineering person. She's always in control, and likes being in control. There is no choice but to do what she wants. Though of course, Saruhiko will defy that. She's not the kind of person to be just dominated like that.

And it really surprised her that Munakata was still amused by her behavior.

"Saruhiko-chan," Munakata greeted her by the doorway of the bathroom. It seems that she just finished taking a bath.

Saruhiko just raised an eyebrow, not looking up from the manga that she's reading.

"Tomorrow is Valentines' Day, is it not?" Munakata said, sitting by Saruhiko's bed. Saruhiko hates it when she does and she used to always reprimand the older woman about it. But then she got tired when Munakata doesn't listen whatever she does.

Saruhiko nodded her head, this time, looking up to face Munakata. A small white towel is on her slightly damp hair, and her blouse is a bit unbuttoned. Munakata Reisi is a well-endowed woman, and Saruhiko wonders why she always have to tell Munakata to button up her blouse. Anyways…

"Will you give chocolate to anyone?" Munakata continued with her question. Saruhiko just shook her head. If the question can be answered by yes or no, she would just nod or shake her head. If not, she would use as minimal words as possible.

"Why not?" Munakata asked. "I heard rumors about you and that small boy from your class."

"Rumors?" _And was she talking about Misaki?_

Munakata smiled, a bit pleased that Saruhiko finally spoke. "Yes. I heard that you like him. Yata Misaki, was it?"

"I don't like him." Saruhiko stared. "And don't think that I don't hear rumors about you too."

Munakata chuckled. "Of course. I hear rumors about myself."

Saruhiko clicked her tongue. Is there no catching Munakata Reisi off guard?

"So…" Munakata said, pulling the manga off Saruhiko's hands. "What did you hear about me?"

Saruhiko glared at Munakata, trying to snatch back her manga even though she was already distracted from it the moment Munakata started speaking to her. "I heard… I heard that you have a secret relationship with that gang leader. You know. Suoh Mikoto."

Munakata blinked. And then laughed. "Suoh? Oh, right, I have heard about that too."

"How can you just laugh about that? Doesn't it bother you?" Saruhiko asked, finally getting the manga back. "I mean, some people actually believe that rumor… They think that the student council president actually hooks up with a gang leader."

Munakata chuckled, flipping her hair to her back. "Well, I know it is not real. So it does not bother me."

"Is that it? Don't you… feel upset with those people who spread false things about you?"

"Let them have their fun, Saruhiko-chan. It is not real anyway."

"But some people believe it!"

Munakata smirked. "My, I never knew that you were the kind of girl to be so worried about rumors."

"W-Well… Isn't that normal?"

"Hmm." She hummed. "Maybe."

"Do you know that some girls who fancy Suoh Mikoto dislikes you?"

"I do."

"Why don't you care?"

"What should I do? They are not even worth my time, are they?"

Saruhiko raised her eyebrows. "Wow, you're so… full of yourself."

Munakata chuckled. "Well… Let us go back to you. What is your relationship with Yata Misaki anyway?"

"Nothing." Saruhiko said, nodding, as if convincing herself too. "Nothing. We're _nothing_."

"Mmm. Really, huh. I thought you were friends or something."

"We aren't friends." She said, continuing. "Or at least not anymore." And she regrets saying that as soon as she did. Why wasn't she able to keep her mouth shut? Goddamn it.

"Oh, right. What happened?" Munakata asked, lying down Saruhiko's bed. "A fight?"

Saruhiko clicked her tongue again. She doesn't like this topic, but knowing Munakata, she won't stop asking Saruhiko until she gets her answer. "No. I didn't want him to join Suoh Mikoto's gang."

"So you broke up?"

"Fuck. You." Saruhiko glared and pushed Munakata off her bed.

"Am I right? I can somehow feel it. I am not mistaken."

"…"

"I knew it." Munakata blocked the floor with her feet so that she won't fall rather painfully. "You can tell me anything, you know."

"You never asked."

"Mmm. Point taken." Munakata sat on the edge of Saruhiko's bed. "I will tell you a secret in return."

Saruhiko raised her eyebrows.

Munakata moved closer and whispered, "_The person I like is a girl._"

"W-What…?" Saruhiko never expected that. She didn't know… She didn't know that Munakata Reisi wouldn't be straight. _I mean, she acts so feminine._

Munakata smirked and inched even closer, resting her hands on Saruhiko's lap. "_And I see her every day first thing in the morning._"

Saruhiko blushed. What… What is Munakata trying to tell her? Is she…

Munakata closed her eyes. Saruhiko can feel the older woman's breathing on her neck. That caused her to shiver a bit. It has been a long time since she was this close to someone.

Why… Why is Munakata closing her eyes? Should she close hers too? Albeit a bit reluctant, she closed her eyes, waiting for what may come. Her heart beats fast, and she wonders why she hasn't pushed Munakata away yet.

Her heart probably skipped a bit when Munakata spoke again. "_I see her everyday… whenever I look at the mirror._"

That was when Saruhiko finally came back to her senses and pushed Munakata away. "Fuck you! You're so full of yourself! Go away from me!"

Saruhiko would never admit it, but she actually thought for a second there that Munakata was talking about her. Well, damn.

It's not like she cares. _Right?_


End file.
